


赵王爷要娶亲番外（三）

by ichinever



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom祯驰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichinever/pseuds/ichinever
Summary: 那些债





	赵王爷要娶亲番外（三）

自张氏一族缉拿归案，赵王爷随之回京，同白二公子、展公子一举拿下众多党羽，朝堂之上人心惶惶，圣上藉由此提拔不少学识渊博的寒门子弟，与世家相衡。  
既已解决大患，多处暗庄便不必存在。

朝中大臣不少隶属于张丞相一派，明面上不相往来，私下里却是结党营私。其中礼部侍郎沈大人、大理寺少卿莫大人，因与张夫人娘家沾亲带故，从而得了个官位，一路由张丞相举荐坐上如今位置。  
昔日赵王爷三人从此二人下手，伺机取得线索。

于酒醉温柔乡之人，春风阁可是个好去处，时常有达官权贵架临，沈、莫二位大人便是其中之一，若是可接近其中，应是取得不少情报。  
白二公子从未踏足花楼，亦不许展公子前去，一致认为由赵王爷出面再好不过。  
赵王爷无奈化名柳公子，瞒了身份，乔装打扮前去春风阁，且不说一掷千金豪迈之势，单单那俊美的相貌，举手投足间文雅有趣，教人神魂颠倒，一时成了春风阁贵客。

沈、莫二位大人喜女亦喜小倌儿，秦公子、孟公子便是伺候二位大人的小倌儿，因家道中落不得不委身于此。  
二人因身在寻花问柳之地，放松警惕，时常讨论不少朝堂之事，秦公子、孟公子不知其厉害关系，只专心伺候二人。

赵王爷连日来流连此地，亲点二人作陪，勿须伺候，只是与友般唠嗑。  
秦、孟二位公子原亦是大户人家，学识不低，三人倒是不愁无话可谈。  
待到熟络之后，旁敲侧击，告知二人自个儿欲结交两位大人，谋一番前途，却不知如何是好，  
“劳烦二位多多留心大人所言之事，且告知于我，好有所准备。若是 事成，我可助二位离开此地，寻个好地方...”  
秦孟二位公子得了不少好处，听闻此话，眼中闪过欣喜之情，当即应承，“多谢柳公子。”  
化名柳公子的赵王爷模样生的俊，为人谦逊温和，举止不凡，教人生出几分旖旎之情。  
秦孟二人位亦是如此，可惜身在红尘，身不由己，一番心思只且将之压下，现下得此机会，“噗通”一声跪下，开了口道：“柳公子大恩铭记于心，我俩愿追随公子左右，伺候公子，做牛做马报答公子。”  
“柳公子”急忙起身搀扶二人，“不必如此.…”  
“公子可是嫌我俩呆过这春风阁？”  
“不不不，秦公子何处出此言？入这春风阁乃不得以已为之，望二位勿置于心上。”  
此言一出，二人均是松了一口气，这柳公子当真乃良人，不求其他，只愿待在身边便是极好的。  
“大恩无以为报，愿跟随公子，伺候左右。”  
“…”得，招到人了，一次招俩。  
二人瞧着自个儿的眼神从拘谨逐渐到羞赫，不经意流出几分情意，赵王爷亦是早早察觉到了，奈何此番任务未成，啧…  
“此事不必急于一时，往后再议。来，喝酒…”

往后几日，赵王爷得了不少线索，加之白二公子、展公子暗中所搜罗之证，切实张家有谋逆之心，牵连甚广。  
待功成身退，柳公子便不复存在。赵王爷派人以柳之名义为孟、秦二位赎身，并将他二人送至京城不远处一镇子，置了处小宅子，寻了份学堂夫子差事， 上下打点一番，好生安置二人，却是不曾现身。  
一来不便，二来怕他二人不愿离去，恐生多变，此事便过去了，日子一久，也淡忘了。  
直至遇上白三公子，心里头有了人，不再涉足烟花柳巷之地，自是记不起昔日里这一遭。

待赵王爷一举拿下张氏回至京城已是几月之后。  
因着负伤，白三公子严令其好生休养，硬是不让碰，着实苦了赵王爷。张氏之事自有他人接管，赵王爷便也闲了下来。  
半月后，赵王爷携白三公子出府游玩，借此机会须得哄哄白三公子，兴许一高兴了便可拆卸入腹了，忍得着实辛苦。

一路上不少好吃好玩，身后阿谷和小七手上已是拿了不少点心和小玩意儿。  
“驰驰，来尝尝，刚做好的桂花糕…”  
赵王爷拿起一块吹了吹，确认不烫后递至白三公子嘴边，“张嘴…”  
白三公子两手不得空闲，下意识张开嘴巴，细腻香甜之味蔓延开…  
“好吃？”  
“嗯…”  
赵王爷眉眼弯弯，“那儿还有，我带你过去…”  
白三公子乖乖随着赵王爷，嘴巴鼓鼓的颇为可爱，恨不得搂着人亲一口。  
将手上之物塞给小七，赵王爷牵着人往前走去。  
白三公子几次欲抽回手不果，便由得他去，走在身边，低头一口口吃着桂花糕，耳朵尖亦是染了几分绯红。  
…  
一幕幕皆是落在了不远处两人眼里，本是来城中置办物件，不曾想遇上昔日恩人。那两人自是瞧见了这柳公子与身旁之人的亲密，心里头一时间说不上是何滋味。  
昔日百般打听无果，送二人至镇上之人亦是半分不透露，心中隐隐已是察觉到，不曾想今日会在此处相遇，二人踱步上前，“柳公子…”  
赵王爷一愣，待看清来人相貌，忆起二人为谁，下意识瞧向身前之人。  
白三公子眼下正仔细瞅着摊上一枚枚玉佩，不曾注意这边。  
赵王爷引人往旁边挪了几步，“原是秦公子、孟公子，不曾想于此处见到二位，多日不见，二位可好？”  
秦公子：“承蒙柳公子关照，一切皆好…”  
“如此便好，在下有要事在身，不便久留，告辞…”  
孟公子：“柳公子…”可谓情意绵绵，极尽婉转之意，情到浓时不禁伸手抓住了一片衣袖。  
赵王爷眉头微微一绉，他向来不喜生人近身旁三分，因此时在大街之上，不好拂袖离去。  
秦公子瞥见那一闪而过的不喜，心下了然几分，偏生孟公子不曾注意，三人一时僵持于此。  
白三公子正细细瞧着眼前玉佩，摊主乃一位老人，玉佩成色虽不是上乘，雕工却是极好的，所刻图案亦是不同于往日所见，皆出自老人之手。  
白三公子只道一眼相中，满心欢喜，细细挑了一块与赵王爷颇为相配之物，付了银子收好，转身便见赵王爷似是与故人相谈，不便上前打扰，阿谷小七站在身后，三人一口一口吃着桂花糕，乖巧站在原地，，  
“小七，那是何人？”瞧着方才其中一人拽衣袖之举，白三公子颇为不适，总觉不似寻常故人。  
“…”说？不说？小七咬着糕看看自家主子，再看看自家小主子。  
“嗯？”无回应，白三公子转身瞧见暗七皱眉,似是有顾虑，“不便说便不说，无妨…”  
白三公子笑笑，咬了口桂花糕。

多好的小主子啊！生人勿近的自家主子竟是任由他人紧拽衣袖，未见其拂袖而去，藕断丝连…哼，忿忿咬了一大口桂花糕

“少爷，”阿谷嘴巴塞了一大块糕点，含糊不清道，“我觉得那两人瞧着王爷的眼神不对劲儿…”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯…说不上来…”  
“小主子，我知道…”小七一五一十将昔日里赵王爷为搜集张氏罪证，进入春风阁惹了两个小倌儿之事全盘脱出。  
到底还是自家主子，末了分辩几句，“小主子，主子是为了搜集罪证，不是寻欢作乐之人…”  
虽是知晓事出有因，心里到底还是有几分不舒服，若是执意拿来比较，想必便是第二位、第三位张倩儿，乃至四位，五位…  
口中本应香甜软糯的桂花糕索然无味，看了会着实失了趣，“阿谷，小七，回府吧…”  
“哦好少爷，我去告知王…少爷？”  
白三公子伸手拉住人，噘了噘嘴，“不用，我们三人回府…”  
哼，不理祯哥哥了。  
白三公子转身回府，阿古小七跟随其后，徒留赵王爷一人。

赵王爷留意白三公子转身离去，心下“咯噔”，暗道不好，一番巧劲，不着痕迹收回手臂被，面上仍是挂着一抹淡淡笑容，“今日不知会遇上二位，本可坐下畅饮一番，奈何要事缠身，先行一步，后会有期。”  
言毕急匆匆追上白三公子一行人。

秦、孟二位公子难掩失落，倒是秦公子了然，“回去吧…”  
“可是…”  
“事到如今，你心里应是有几分明白了，方才可瞧见柳公子身边那位…”现下这日子已足矣，不可强求。  
秦公子转身离去，孟公子左右瞧瞧，终是弃之般跟上步伐，一路相顾无言，多少受到了打击。  
彼时，赵王爷匆匆追上三人，一把牵过白三公子手，万分焦急道：“驰驰，我与那二人并不熟稔…”  
“…”  
“驰驰定要信我…”  
“…”  
“驰驰说句话，莫不理我…”  
“…”  
路过之人纷纷侧目而视，只见一万分俊美之人拉着身旁一可爱之人，满脸焦急，不住解释什么。  
白三公子抽出手，打住话语，“回…回府。”  
“啊？噢好…回府，阿古小七赶紧跟上。”  
赵王爷战战兢兢走在一侧，时不时打量一番，眼瞧自家媳妇儿亦不似生气，偏生一句话不说，愁人…  
府中已备好晚膳，今日这桌上气氛显然不对。  
“驰驰，这个好吃，多吃点…”  
“驰驰，这个也不错，尝尝…”  
“驰驰，明日吩咐后厨做你最爱吃的糖醋鱼可好…”  
“驰驰…”  
偏生这小王妃不搭理王爷，得了，定是王爷惹着小王妃了…  
一时间，赵管家、嬷嬷，暗卫众人，纷纷于赵王爷投以谴责之意，小王妃这般好，王爷怎惹着生气了呢？诶，定是自家王爷做了恶事了，赶紧好生哄着…  
赵王爷：“…”  
“三少爷,明日可有想吃的？我吩咐后厨添道糖醋鱼您看如何？”  
“谢谢蒙叔…”  
赵王爷：“…”  
“三少爷，明儿我给您做点藕粉糕，上回您不是说想吃吗？”  
“谢谢嬷嬷，嬷嬷做的糕点可好吃了。”  
赵王爷：“…”  
“小主子，您要的书卷皆已搜集，已放在书房…”  
“真的吗？谢谢暗一哥哥…”  
赵王爷：“…”

是夜，白三公子“啪”一声关上房门，赵王爷愣了几分钟，这…这是何情况？  
被…被媳妇儿关门外了？！  
众人投以怜悯之心…

屋内，白三公子把玩着今日所买的玉佩，温柔的触感传至指尖。  
他本无气，抵不住心里难过，决定稍稍不理祯哥哥一会儿。  
待赵王爷满脸焦虑于房门外踱步三十几个来回，这门便从里面开了。  
白三公子撇撇嘴，“进来吧…”  
赵王爷喜上眉梢，赶紧着进屋关门。  
今夜不知何处上演何戏，这赵王府里头的，便是上演至此处戛然而止。  
众人作鸟兽散，各自回屋歇着，摇头连连道可惜，可惜…


End file.
